Forever in Your Eyes
by HerbyG
Summary: pg13 2 b safe~D/H r in madly love, and something keep following them...What adventures could their 7th year hold?
1. greenIdmistry

It was a crisp summer afternoon in July, and Hermione was upstairs in her room exploring the new machine she had been given by her favorite uncle. She read aloud from the manual for the hunk of metal call a computer. "Connect the USB cable to the outlet pictured in figure 14" she read. "These muggle things are absolutely amazing!" Within absolutely no time at all, she had the computer up and running and was surfing the Internet with ease. "Brilliant! I never dreamed a muggle artifact could be so fascinating- -" She clicked the mouse in random places trying to get a feel for this new toy. "A homework help chat room! Bloody brilliant!" Without giving it a second thought she entered the academically associated chat room.  
  
hit_tha_books: Wow, who are all you people?  
  
sk84life: asl?  
  
hit_tha_books: Excuse me, what is "asl"?  
  
sk84life: age, sex, location-?  
  
hit_tha_books: Oh! I do not know if I wish to give out that information to a stranger...  
  
(greenIdmistry has just entered the room)  
  
hit_tha_books: Hello.  
  
greenIdmistry: hey does anybody in here know how an "ecklitral outlet" works?  
  
sk84life: dude, how dumm can u get?  
  
sk84life: less ur like--7 yeers old or sumtin  
  
hit_tha_books: I'm sure there's an expository website on the Internet that will explain it.  
  
greenIdmistry: o ya good idea  
  
sk84life: is ne1 else out there stil on?  
  
dreamcatchr14: ya just sitting here.  
  
hit_tha_books: Well, I'm going to go if nobody has anything fascinating to giscuss!  
  
greenIdmistry: ok, bye.  
  
Hermione signed out of the chatroom but continued dawdling away time on her computer. Suddenly a message popped up on her screen:  
  
greenIdmistry: hey, you seem really smart, is there a chance you culd help me with something?  
  
hit_tha_books: Sure, what is it?  
  
greenIdmistry: what is the function of a rubber duck?  
  
hit_tha_books: Oh, that's simple. Go here and I'm sure it'll help: www.rubberducky.com  
  
greenIdmistry: thanx...so....whatsup  
  
hit_tha_books: just learning about my new computer.  
  
greenIdmistry: you wouldn't happen to know anything about...girls, would you?  
  
hit_tha_books: I might.  
  
greenIdmistry: well, I really need help, I really like this one girl at my school, and she's sort of caught up in another guy...I don't know what to do.  
  
hit_tha_books: Maybe you should just go simple and try winning her heart through showing that you care.  
  
greenIdmistry: ya, i dunno. tha guy is really, well, good looking from what the girls say. I'm just average...i've liked her forever and I don't know what to do.  
  
hit_tha_books: Well, maybe you could go mysterious. Try showing her that you love her more than the other guy.  
  
greenIdmistry: Ok, i'll try it i guess.  
  
hit_tha_books: Well I hate to go but I've got an appointment in town.  
  
greenIdmistry: ok thanx. bye.  
  
Hermione signed off and got up from her seat to look in her closet. She was due to have lunch with Draco, her boyfriend, and had to change into something besides her pajamas. She opened her closet and grabbed a patched jean skirt with a white tank top under a green capri sleeve blouse. She knew Draco loved green. She threw on a pair of hemp- woven sandles, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door on her way to De'jeuner Cafe. Hermione arrived in the parking lot and carefully stepped out, checking her curly hair in the mirror before entering the restaurant.  
  
Draco was sitting in the lobby wearing a blue shirt and pipes. His hair was spiked in assorted directions and he immediately stood up upon her arrival. "Hey gorgeous," he called. Hermione looked over at him and blushed. "Draco, how wonderful to see you after so many weeks." He smiled. "Hermy, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to act all proper around me." He grabbed her hand, "Ready to eat?" Hermione giggled. "Sure, you've no idea how long I've been waiting to see you." 


	2. The Luncheon and the Scroll

"So, how has your summer been?" Draco asked as he ate his Italian pasta. "Oh, its been ok. Your's?" She replied politely. "Fine. Father has been so busy at the Ministry, he seems to think that I am going to take over his job and keep it in the family when we graduate this year." The two began politely talking to one another. "Yeah, its rather annoying. But I'm so glad I have someone as wonderful as you here to share with." Draco looked at Hermione with his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. Hermione replied, "Me too...it's been so wonderful ever since you and I....became....an item, though I don't think Harry or Ron totally approve." Draco laughed a friendly chuckle and leaned out across the table. "They're jealous of my girl!" And with that he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Hermione loved the way his lips were so soft and the way his eyes flickered everytime he laughed. She was madly in love with him and she planned to keep it that way.  
  
Their lunch soon ended, and Draco accompanied Hermione back out to her car. They walked out slowly: "So, have you found out whether or not you are head girl or not?" he asked. She replied quickly and excitedly, "Oh yes, I am! Mum and dad were so excited. Unfortunately, I have to leave 14 days earlier than the rest of you to go help with the upcoming school year's preparations." Draco's smile faded. "Oh, well I'll miss you...a lot....while you're gone...." They approached the car. "Oh Draco, I don't leave for two weeks!" Draco's smile returned. "Well, i'll call you and we'll have to hook up one more time before you leave ok?" Hermione smiled her dazzling smile. Draco leaned over and kissed her softly once more, leaving Hermione flustered as she climbed in the car on her way back home.  
  
****  
  
The house was still and not a speck of dust stirred. The hooded figure clambered up the stairs and looked in the first room on the right only to find a closet stuffed with books and old boxes. It turned around and entered the room on the left and appeared to be walking in a teenage girls bedroom...only surprisingly neatly organized. Suddenly a car door slammed outside. The house door opened. It was gone, all except for a scroll of parchment that lay neatly tied in a red ribbon on the floor.  
  
Hermione walked upstairs and kicked off her shoes in the hallway. She opened the door to her room and put her purse on her hook. She sighed and pulled out her journal writing about her lunch with Draco.  
  
She wrote for a continual 10 minutes, and finished then tucked her diary away. The house was so quiet. She looked around boredly and spotted a scroll lying on the ground. She picked it up carefully and gently untied the red ribbon. 


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Please note that your early attendance has been extended to an earlier date. You are your fellow Head Boy as well as accompanying prefects are to arrive at Hogwarts August 2nd instead of August 17th. The Hogwarts Express is due to pick you up the 2nd of August at exactly 11am. Thank you for your hard work and dedication.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"OH NO!" She thought. She laid the scroll down and looked at her calendar that was pinned on her wall. August 2nd was a week away. Suddenly the phone rang, making her jump.  
  
He: Hello?  
  
Ha: Hey, Hermione?  
  
He: Oh, hi harry!  
  
Ha: Hey I was just calling to say hi...  
  
He: Oh  
  
Ha: Yeah...so when are you leaving for hogwarts?  
  
He: I just got a letter saying I have to leave on August 2nd! Can you believe that!  
  
Ha: Oh, that sucks  
  
He: Yes, I wonder what we have to be there for.  
  
Ha: Who knows. I've been trying to contact Dumbledore to see if maybe I could come early too...you know...to get away from the dursleys and all...  
  
He: Oh harry that would be wonderful!  
  
Ha: Really? I thought so too  
  
He: Yes, I'll ask dumbledore also!  
  
Ha: Brilliant! Well...i got to go they're home.  
  
He: Oh, ok talk to you later!  
  
Ha: Bye----hermione.  
  
He: Bye!  
  
She hung up feeling suddenly cheerful. "What is the matter with me?" she thought...she had never felt that way talking to Harry. Suddenly remembering the letter again, she called Draco and left a message telling him about her early leave, then got to packing.  
  
*AUGUST 2nd*  
  
She was on the train ride back to Hogwarts, but strangely enough nobody was there. She slumped in her seat and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Harry...what are you doing? Why are we in here?" She listened to the voice echo in the dark hall. "Harry? Harry? Where are you--are you here?" Suddenly a shuffle of shoes was heard a few feet away. "Of course I'm here...and I always have been...waiting...for you....hermione...." His voice was hazy, sort of soft but gentle. She backed up against the wall. "Harry? What are you doing? How did we get in here?" "Shhhhh...." he replied. "Hermione....you have to know....I can't wait any longer....Hermione...I...." She could feel him moving closer. She stood firm straining to see through the dark--"Hermione--I--"  
  
A loud whistle echoed in her ear. She looked out the window to see night had fallen and hogwarts was perched darkly at the top of the hill. She got up and stretched, grabbed her belongings and headed out the door of her compartment. Only two others were on the train. A rather tall handsome boy was pulling his belongings along side him and the other...she strained her eyes to see who it was. "Harry!" she called without control. The black silohette (sp?) in the distance turned around and waved. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she called with a flick of her wrist, and her bags were floating along side her. She ran up the hill. "He let you!" She flung her arms around him immediately. "Yeah-I said I was going to help you out with whatever was going on up here."  
  
The two friends began chatting as they always had...only now with a certain sort of tension hanging above their heads. They approached the entrance nervously. It was very quiet, and very dark. The tall blonde boy closely behind them advanced and pushed the door open. "Hello?" he called in a deep voice. His voice echoed--but no answer came. The three looked at eachother. "Do you think we should--?" he asked the two. Harry looked at Hermione. "Yeah, lets go in and see if we can find somebody." They walked in slowly and cautiously. They turned to their right and saw what looked like a giant deformed silohette in the great hall. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "What's going on?!" The tall boy and harry only faintly smiled as they continued walking into the enormous--and dark great hall. 


	4. A Pleasant Surprise Under the Stars

Harry whispered through the dark, "Hermione! Chill out your nails are cutting into my skin!" Hermione jumped. "Sorry....it's so....eerie in here, I'm really freaked out---" They kept walking forward through the hall highlighted with shadows. It was like an unfulfilled silence, and suddenly she felt harry move away from her. She swung her hands around trying to find him, while continuing to walk forward. She was frantic. "Harry! Harry where are you!" Then--she walked right into it. It was soft, sort of spongy and flavorful with texture. It was all over her face and clothes. She screamed very loudly and suddenly all the lights came on and her ears were flooded with the loud echoing sound of "SURPRISE!!" Hermione whipped around, covered in pink icing on her face, blouse, and in her hair. She gasped in surprise. "OMIGOODNESS!" she yelled. Around her were a variety of friends.  
  
All the Weasleys, all of her gryffindor classmates in her year, professor dumbledore and mcgonagall, harry, the tall handsome boy, and to her surprise, Draco. She looked over at Draco, "What is all of this for?" she cried excitedly. Draco walked over to her and put his hands on her waist and whispered gently, "Your birthday Hermy." She looked into his intense eyes and was drawn into a passionate kiss. The other guests watched adoringly as the two lovebirds had a short reunion. All the other guests but one.  
  
She let her lips part and she looked straight at Draco. "You look so beautiful..." he said. She blushed and smiled. "I'm covered in cake!" she cried. She looked out into the hall. She and Harry and the handsome boy had evidently been walking right in the middle, and Hermione had hit the table where her fancy pink cake was sitting. George leaned over to Fred, "I told you not to put it there! Now the blasted thing is dented!" Hermione overheard them and smiled.  
  
"I really appreciate this everyone...but....my birthday isn't for a few more weeks!" Ron jumped in quickly. "It was the only day that all of us could attend..." he drifted off and started walking towards Hermione. He gave her a tight hug. "Happy 17th Hermione." he said and he backed away. The room was ackwardly silent as Hermione gazed flirtateously at Draco, and he twisted a bouncy curl around his finger. "Oh please you two, get a room." Harry called. Hermione suddenly realized that everyone was looking at them. She blushed and could tell that Harry had meant for that to sound jokingly...  
  
"Well, along with your closest friends, we invited many others that are bound to be showing up any moment, you may want to change, Ms. Granger." said Dumbledore humbly. Hermione bit her lip "Of course...I'll be down in a few minutes..." She turned around and paced out the door, to her right, and up the stairs on her way up to the gryffindor tower.  
  
The portrait hole was already open, and she climbed in and clambered up the stairs to the girls dormitory where her belongings were sitting on her bed. The quickly stripped herself of her cake-stained clothes and put on a cute black little skirt and a rather tight pink blouse. She wet down her hair and styled it so that each curl was articulate and springy. She refreshed her make up and at last she was ready to go. She was just putting on the finishing touches when there was a knock at her door...  
  
"Come in!" she called. The door opened and she turned around to see who had come in. Draco was walking toward her. She smiled at him and he held her waist gently. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. He gazed at her intensely. "I thought I'd come give a personal happy birthday to my girl." Hermione smiled at him sweetly and leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and tried to pull away, but Draco kissed her back passionately. "Draco!" she breathed. She flung her arms around him and wished forever to just stand right there. Once she let go, Draco said "Come here, I want to show you something before we go back down." He grabbed her arm gently and led her out of the tower, up a flight of steps, and into a dark corridor. The walked along in the pitch blackness, when suddenly Hermione blurted out, "What was that?!" Draco patted her hand. "What was what?" "That shuffling! I think somebody is following us--"Hermione was breathing hard. "Don't worry," Draco assured her. "You're hearing things." She looked back cautiously as Draco pulled her around a corner and through some transparent curtains and out onto a handsome balcony.  
  
Hermione looked up at the stars. "It's gorgeous!" Draco stood back and admired her. She walked out to the edge and looked up adoringly. Draco walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered. Hermione turned her neck to look into the stars she adored most....Draco's eyes. He leaned down and began kissing her. "Hermione, I love you." Draco whispered soothingly. Behind them, the curtains stirred, and no wind blew that night. 


	5. Later That Night

Well, here's the next chapter, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. What you want more of~what you want less of. That kinda stuffs (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs, guests were beginning to arrive by the dozens, carrying beautifully wrapped packages and flowers, coming to admire Hermione and her hard work. At the foot of the stairs leading up from the great hall, Ron sat, waiting for Harry, who had gone up to retrieve something to show Ron. Finally, Harry came down and sat next to him as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Ron looked at him in disbelief. "Who-who for?!" Harry looked up. "A beautiful woman." He said dreamily. Ron looked disgusted. "Oh geez-pull yourself together!" Harry looked down at the ring. "I don't know if I should.I mean.she's going out with another guy." Suddenly, they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and Harry quickly put the ring in the box and stood up. Draco was carrying Hermione in his arms and bringing her down the steps flirtatiously. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs and he let her down, as they walked hand in hand into the great hall.  
  
Several guests were gathered in the hall, and it had somehow become magically decorated in red, gold, and blackish silver. Some soft jazz music was playing, and a few people were dancing, including Ginny and Seamus who looked quite cozy. Hermione looked around adoringly and spotted her parents. She grabbed Draco's arm and ran over to them to say hi.  
  
"Hi honey!" her mother called. They walked over and handed her a rectangular package. "Happy birthday sweety," her father said. "We are so proud of you." She hugged both of her parents and stepped back. "Who is this handsome young man?" her mother asked with a grin. "Oh, mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. We've been going out for 3 months now." She said while looking at Draco adoringly. "Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Granger, it's an honor to see you at last." He shook their hands politely. "This is a wonderful castle, I can't believe we hadn't seen it before now." Said Mr. Granger looking around admiringly. Her mother nudged Hermione. "Don't you want to open the parcel dear?" Hermione smiled. "Of course." Slowly she took off the maroon wrapping and the fancy golden bow. It was.a book. "R.A.V.E., The Must-Have Handbook for a Teenage Girl." She read. She looked up at her parents excited faces. "Sounds..fascinating!" she hugged her parents once more. Draco tapped her and looked out in the middle of the hall. "Care to dance gorgeous?" Hermione beamed at him. "I'd love to!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her out to the floor. He put his hand on her waist and the other in his hand while she put her other hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they began revolving on the dance floor. The room was buzzing with people talking, laughing, dancing, eating, and enjoying themselves, but Draco and Hermione were in their own world. It was right then that she realized how much she loved him. She had never really thought about it, but she did. A lot.  
  
She laid her head down on his shoulder and continued to hug him and they continued dancing. Then she spotted Fred and George conversing with Harry and Ron. She realized that she hadn't talked to them, and gently let go of Draco, telling him she was going to go say hi.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she called as she walked over. All four of them looked at her. "Hey Hermione," said Fred. Ron beamed at her. "Happy birthday Hermione, we hope you're enjoying yourself." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Guess it wasn't anything that was going to jump out and get you was it?" said Harry as he hit her back in a friendly manner. "We would give you your packages from us, but we added them to the castle." Ron pointed over to a young woman who was carefully stacking the packages into a beautiful statue. "Oh, that doesn't matter. All I care about is that you came!" Draco walked up behind her. "Hey," he said softly. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all gave him an approving nod. "Thought you'd like something to drink." And he handed her some pumpkin juice. "Oh, thank you." She drank it slowly, and felt Draco nudge her. "Well guys, I'm going to go..um.converse.with Draco. See you later I'm sure! " She winked at them and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry if it's jammed into a big block.my computer wouldn't let me fix it!! *UGH this is SO annoying!* Neways~Comments always welcome! ~Herby 


End file.
